


Why Not? (Percy Jackson/ Avengers Crossover)

by forfun1122



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfun1122/pseuds/forfun1122
Summary: After loosing Annabeth, Percy is just looking for peace. But then the Avengers catch up with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
Percy walked into the cemetery and his eyes were immediately drawn to the two graves in the far corner. One for his best friend, the other for the love of his life.  
\- One Month Earlier -   
Percy and Annabeth had been on vacation from collage, hanging out Jason when Chiron had called for help.   
They had been tasked by Chiron to help a satyr that was having trouble with a kid in Brooklyn. Apparently they had gotten trapped in a warehouse during a mortal fight. A small horde of Cyclopes had quickly overcome them and they didn’t have enough “fire power” to get out.   
They had quickly set off to help. Annabeth had theorized that since it was a small horde of Cyclopes that would be simple to defeat.   
Her plan was to split up and surround the Cyclopes from the different entrances of the warehouse, then attack and destroy them; therefor saving the two in danger.   
Sadly they had followed this plan.   
They surrounded the building and burst in. But there weren’t just a few Cyclops, there were dozens. The demi-gods were surprised – if only for a moment – and paused. That was all the Cyclops needed. The demi-gods were in over their heads.   
Jason was the first to go.   
Trying to summon a lightning bolt had left him in an open position and he was stabbed through the heart. As he watched Percy yelled, drawing Annabeth’s eyes away from focus.   
She was confused for a moment to long and was smashed into the metal warehouse wall by a Cyclopes mace. Percy had seen the way she fell before, during the wars he had fought, and knew that she was gone. His scream exploded in the air, so loud that the Gods above must have heard him.   
He whirled, killing everything around him until there was nothing else left. He dropped Riptide and walked, shaking, to his dead love.   
***  
He brought them back to Camp Half-blood where they had a “warrior’s funeral”.   
Annabeth’s shroud was a shimmering dark ocean-water blue with silver stars on it. A gold owl crest adorned the center, wreathed in leaves. When it burned, it smelled like sweet olives and the salty waves. Its smoke formed an owl, showing Athena’s grief.   
Jason’s shroud was a simple pale gold and shimmered in the light. When it burned, thunder crackled and a bolt of lightning (probably sent by Zeus) struck so close, many people screamed.   
***  
Poseidon visited Percy in his dreams that night, trying to comfort him. In the end Poseidon granted Percy one wish. Percy knew that Poseidon wouldn’t give him the thing he really wanted, death. So he wished for something close.   
“My wish is to be wiped of everything demi-god about me. No more powers and no more monster bait.”  
Poseidon thought for a second and then snapped his fingers.   
***  
Percy had woken up in an apartment in Queens, New York with a car, money for whatever he needed, and a home. Poseidon had even left him with a fraction of his demi-god strength.   
With his new found cash he bought two gravestones and had them placed in a nearby cemetery. He no longer had Riptide, it being a demi-god weapon, but Percy didn’t worry. He wasn’t bothered by monsters, and if he got into any mortal scuffles he would be able to come out on top.   
The only problems were the memories and dreams.  
***  
This was the first time Percy had actually visited the graves he had bought for his friends, and emotions hit him like a bullet.   
He shook as he tentatively walked towards their graves, sinking to the ground when he reached them. He slumped over, resting his head on top Annabeth’s grave. He let the tears, hot and painful, seep out but only let out one suppressed sob.   
Then he herd the grass rustle behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is sent to find Percy and is surprised at what he finds.

Spiderman P.O.V.   
Peter Parker had been called in by Tony for “special mission”. Peter had been happy to hear this, because he needed something to do. The last few weeks hard ever since he had “come back” and he didn’t want to think, much less talk, about what had happened.  
But when he had gotten to the compound, what he was supposed to do confused him.   
“So what you’re saying that I need to bring in this 17 year-old guy in for questioning, even though I don’t know what he’s done?” He questioned.   
“Well, yes.” Tony said. “He lives close by to you. We just need you to watch him for a couple of days, and if you find and opening, grab him and bring him here.”   
Peter wasn’t sold on the idea, but he was willing to do just about anything. “And, if you promise to take the mission I can give you this.” Tony waved a file enticingly. Peter grabbed it.   
“I’ll take it.”   
***  
The file said just about nothing. 

Perseus Jackson   
Age: 17   
Looks: Male. 6ft, tan, black messy hair.   
Mother:   
Sally Blofis – Author, mother of two (see below)  
Father:  
Unknown - Lost at Sea  
Step-Father:  
Paul Blofis – Works at high school   
Siblings:   
Sister: Estelle Blofis – Baby, one year(s)  
History:  
Various ages: Acts of terrorism, kidnap, and assault (all cleared)   
Been expelled from 6 various school  
Age sixteen: Disappeared for year, appeared in Rome and various land marks.   
Stays at a camp often.  
Wanted for interrogation.  
*Powers?  
Last seen at: 6413 Ocean Ave, Queens, New York.  
Often seen at nearby beaches.   
No photos available.

The word “powers” was circled in red.   
***  
Spiderman carefully followed Percy from his house to a close by cemetery. He hid in a tree a watched from a distance as Percy walked to the back of the cemetery and kneeled by two graves.   
Spidey was surprised about this. So he focused more on the gravestones then on the kid. The gravestones themselves looked very new and had no flowers by them. He focused on the names and dates. The one on the left said:  
Jason Grace  
Beloved Friend  
Great Warrior  
1999 – 2017

The other one, the one Perseus’ head was on, said:

Annabeth Chase  
Beloved Girlfriend  
To All the Moments We Couldn’t Share  
2000 – 2017

He was pondering these words when he heard a sob. This guy was crying! Spider-man carefully jumped down from the tree and tried to sneak up on the kid.   
But suddenly the guy swung around onto his feet. His face shown with tear tracks, but he quickly wiped them away and put on a menacing snarl. His hand slipped into his pocket and he looked down to see nothing in his hand. This was what Spidey needed.  
Spiderman ran forward, shooting two webs at Perseus’ hands and pulling him closer. Percy went with it and punched Spidey in the face. Spidey fell back and rubbed his jaw. Wow! That hurt!  
Perseus was about attack again, but Spidey was ready. He got up quickly and started to run around Perseus, shooting him with webs. At first Perseus tore them away but it became too much. He fell to the ground, everything stuck together.   
“Hey, Karen give me a chloroform web.”  
“On it, Peter.”  
Spiderman shot Perseus in the mouth and he was out in a minute. Then Spidey had Karen call Tony.  
Tony was surprised that Peter had already found him, but sent Happy to pick us up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter! Peter brought in Percy pretty fast. What do think is going to happen next?  
> Please leave kudos and comment below. I could always use new ideas and help with my chapters. Have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wakes up in a weird place, and Tony is worried for Peter.

Percy P.O.V  
Percy woke up in a plain room with only a bed in it. He had a horrible headache but there was no water, of course.   
"I was so stupid," Percy thought. "I don’t have Riptide anymore. I should have remembered that. Any ways, that guy is mortal, it wouldn’t have helped."   
It had been a couple hours, and Percy’s ADHD was acting up pretty bad. There was NOTHING to do. He had already tried counting the roofing tiles four times and had found two of the hidden cameras in the room. He suspected that there was a third, but couldn’t focus on finding it. Everything was a boring shade of white. He was getting tired, but didn’t want to risk getting sneaked up on. The door was solid metal and there were no other exits.  
Finally, the door opened and two people stepped in. The first one was a platinum-blond woman in a long sleeved suit, a bullet proof vest, and heavy duty pants and boots. Percy noticed that she had a staff and two guns on her. The other person was a guy. He looked rich with his gray suit and expensive sunglasses. Percy couldn’t quite place where he had seen him before.  
“Good morning, Perseus,” The woman spoke with a calm, almost sweet voice.   
So it’s morning. He had slept the whole day away.   
Percy got up slowly and put on a relaxed look.   
“Good morning ma’am.”  
“How are you?”  
“Ok. Other than the fact that I have been trapped in here for hours against my own will.”   
The man chuckled. Percy gave him a wolf stare and he shut up quick. He remembered here he had seen him now. He was Tony Stark, that bajillionar from T.V.  
Apparently, something “crazy” had happened with him and his group of “superheroes”, but that was when he had gone missing for a while, so he didn’t really know or care.  
“Why am I here? Who was that guy in the red and blue? What do you want?” Percy was infuriated so he didn’t even try to keep the venom from his voice as he stepped closer to the adults.   
The woman pulled out her staff and called for help. Two large men came in and grabbed Percy. He fought, but they gave him a shot of something and he could feel himself slipping.   
He reached out and clenched his fist around Stark’s collar, pulling him close. “Don’t think I can’t hunt you down!” He hissed into the man’s ear. Percy’s grip loosed and he passed out again. 

(I don’t think that this is long enough so...)

Tony’s P.O.V  
Tony thought that the kid was honestly scary. That creepy stare and that last remark before he had passed out. What kid did that?  
They had brought this Perseus into another room and started doing tests on him. They had lifted his shirt to find all sorts of horrible scars. The scars ranged from small scars that resembled dog bites to a long gash-like scar that curved from his collar bone to his hip.   
What war did this kid go to?! Tony thought as the team of doctors took blood and did all sorts of other doctor things. He stepped away from that glass partition and went back to the main Avengers living area.   
After the “Infinity War” some of the Avengers had moved in again. It had been a couple months since the final battle with Thanos and they were still shaken up.   
After coming back; Bucky decided to go back to Wakanda, Wanda and Vision had gone to live together in Scotland, the Guardians had gone back to space, Clint had gone back to live with his family, Scott and Hope had moved in together somewhere out West, King T’Challa, of course, had gone back to his people, Thor and his people had gone to find a place to live in Norway, Strange had gone back to his “sanctum”, and Steve, Sam, Natasha, Rhodey, and Bruce had come to live with Tony at the facility.   
The person that Tony was worrying about most was actually Peter Parker. The kid had gone to space, died on an alien planet, come back, and had immediately been thrown back into the fight. Tony had gotten plenty of words (most of them not polite) from Aunt May, about how she hated Tony for everything he had done. Because, really, Peter was only sixteen and already had PTSD. He had gotten several calls in the middle of the night from Karen only hear whimpers and muffled crying for half an hour until the quieted into soft snores. What was worse, if Tony tried to talk with Peter about going to a therapist, Peter would immediately change the subject. It was impossible.  
That was actually the main reason Tony had given the kid the case. No one had heard of or seen this “Perseus Jackson” for months until someone had seen that he had moved into Queens. Tony thought that it would give something to Peter to do. He hadn’t expected the kid the actually find him, much less bring him in in three days. Now it was time to figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! Thanks for reading.  
> Well, Percy is having a very bad week, and Tony is kind of weirded out.   
> I know that the story is pretty awkward, and kind of bland, but I don't really know what I'm doing. I am a new writer, and am open to any tips or ideas to make the story better.   
> Well, thanks again for reading and please leave kudos and comment below. I am always looking for story ideas. Have a spectacular day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comment below. I could always use ideas and help with chapters. Have a very pleasant day!


End file.
